


All alone? Or not?

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bottom Lin, Caught in the Act, F/F, Fingering, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, top kya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Kya catches Lin “experimenting” and convinces the Earthbender to indulge her.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Kudos: 48





	All alone? Or not?

Lin rumbled as she trudded into her apartment slipping her shoes off, locking the door and immediately peeling her shirt and pants off leaving her in a green sports bra and simple white panties.

"Kya?" She called out. No answer. That's when she remembered her lover was in the South Pole visiting her mother. Lin had opted out of going since they had just started dating only a few months ago. She ached to see her lover, work had left her in need of care that only Kya could give her. Normally, in this situation she would have gone to the gym but it was currently undergoing repairs and was closed.

Lin laid down when a thought popped into her head. She'd always been sexually closed off; Kya being more open to new stuff and indulging Lin in those things. She remembered her lover talking about self pleasure once. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try" She sighed. Her hand slowly crept down between her underwear as she rubbed her clit the same way Kya would if she were here. "Okay how do people even do this?" She thought to herself, deciding just to keep going with the slow motions seeing she had nothing better to do.

Small waves of pleasure suddenly hit her like a Satomobile. "I guess that's how" she sighed out loud. She continued working her pleasure button as she came closer letting moans spill out her mouth. Little known to her the door to her apartment had just been unlocked and her lover had returned early. "Lin?" She called out quitely waiting for an answer that didn't come. "Hm, must be asleep already." She headed to the room stopping in her tracks a few feet away from the open door when she heard moaning and grunting. Her first thought was Lin was cheating given she never did stuff like this. She furiously walked into the entryway ready to yell only to see Lin alone on the bed with her hand in her underwear.

Kya's mouth dropped and she decided not to make herself known for now. Lin's eyes were clenched shut as she headed deeper into climax. "Fuck, Kyaa" She groaned. Causing Kya to let out a small chuckle, Lin shot up pulling her hand away from her womanhood and staring at Kya with a beet red face. "What are you doing home?" She choked out. "I could ask you the same." Kya purred. "N- nothing. I was just-" the Earthbender stuttered trying to come up with a good cover story.

"Save yourself the trouble my love I saw what you were doing" She smirked. Lin buried her head into her lap, supposedly ashamed of what she'd been caught doing. "Although I don't see why your so embarrassed. It was pretty hot." The waterbender teased. "Kya!" Lin scolded. "What! I'm telling the truth. Indulge me a little." Lin pulled her head up a little. "what?" 

"Indulge me" Kya repeated. "Kya you don't expect me to- Not while..." Lin groaned. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you wouldn't jump at the same opportunity" Kya retorted. Lin tried to comeback but of course, Kya was correct. Lin would kill for the chance to see Kya, a hand in her underwear, shaking and moaning while calling out her name. "I was just..." Lin whined. "Experimenting? Trying things out? I'm not mad if that's what your thinking. I've wanted you to feel comfortable enough to try stuff like this out for a while now" Lin felt the tension within herself ease and she slowly sunk her hand down to it's original position.

Kya could make out the light strokes Lin's strong fingers made through the fabric of her panties. Lin's sighs quickly turned into small moans that made her lover's head spin as she watched in awe. Lin tried not to focus on how akward she felt and more on how good it made her feel that Kya thought what she was doing was sexy. "Fuck Kyaa" The cheif whimpered as her legs startef to shake slightly and her hips bucked up. "Keep going" Kya growled intently, hoping to watch and maybe even help her girlfriend finish. Kya walked over and took the Earthbender into a heated kiss as she continued to pleasure herself further. "K- Kya I can't" She whimpered as her body and hands began to twitch. "I'll take over from here. You did well darling"

Lin slowly removed her hands, wrapping them around the Waterbender's small waist and resting them on her back. Kya slipped her hand near her wet womanhood and began once again rubbing the little bundle of nerves that had been throbbing and aching for full release since the minute Lin pulled her hand away. Lin soon started approaching climax bucking her hips to meet Kya's hand, scratching her lover's back, and letting out deepthroated moans and soft whimpers into her ear. "Spirits you're so fucking hot" Kya moaned into her ear. Kya could feel her walls clenching and trembling. "Look at you falling apart under me... you're close aren't you?" She whispered once again. "y- yes" Lin whimpered. "Should I let you cum for me yet? I don't know if you've earned it..." She teased while increasing the speed of her fingers. "P..please..." Lin groaned out as she pulled Kya closer, her legs began to shake.

"Not just yet." Kya giggled. Lin suddenly felt one finger penetrate her entrance causing her to arch her back. Kya quickly added a second and started moving her fingers in a come-hither motion making sure to hit the Metalbender's sweet spot. "I can't...hold it" Lin panted loudly. "You will, just a little longer" Kya sang out. She continued to pump her fingers as Lin groaned and squirmed more and more struggling not to release without permission.

"What a good girl... You've done so well" The Waterbender could sense her lover struggling to hold off the end of her climax, realizing it wouldn't be fair to expect her to last much longer.

"Cum for me" Kya hissed softly into her ears. Lin groaned loudly, quickly relasing her long overdue pleasure; a familiar warm liquid onto the Waterbender's hand which she lapped up, savoring the keepsake that let her know how good of a job she, they did. Lin collapsed onto the bed tiredly. The Waterbender scooped the now overly sensitive woman into her arms. Stroking her hair, kissing her all over the place, and telling her all about her trip to the South Pole as she watched her lover doze off.


End file.
